The present invention relates to a member fixing device.
A conventional member fixing order is shown below.
First, referencing a design drawing, an operator marks, with a line or the like, a position on a floor surface in which a member such as a machine is to be installed, and directly forms internal threads in this position or forms holes in this position through which internal thread cylinders are inserted for fixation. Subsequently, the member is placed in the installation position, and bolts are screwed in the internal threads through bolt through-holes.
This conventional member fixing means has the following disadvantage.
A disadvantage of the above described fixing means is that the member can be installed in the accurate position only if the internal threads are accurately formed in the floor.
To eliminate this disadvantage, the present invention employs the following means.
The present invention comprises a member mounting plate having an opening penetrating therethrough in a vertical direction, a presser plate for pressing an upper edge of the opening, and a fixing member having its upper end portion connected to the presser plate, the fixing member being fixed to the floor through the opening in the member mounting plate. There is a gap between an opening passage portion of the fixing member and an inner peripheral surface of the opening, and a position of the member mounting plate relative to the presser plate can be changed.
According to the above invention, there is a gap between the opening passage portion of the fixing member and the inner peripheral surface of the corresponding opening, and the position of the member mounting plate relative to the presser plate can be changed. Consequently, the member can thus be accurately mounted in a set position without the need to accurately set the positions of means formed in the floor for fixing the fixing members compared to the prior art.
In the present invention, the presser plate has at least two through-holes penetrating therethrough in a vertical direction, the fixing member is a bolt having a head section abutting on an edge of the through-hole, and the bolt is fitted through one of the through-holes from above and screwed in a corresponding one of tapped holes formed in the floor, through the opening in the member mounting plate.
According to the above invention, the relative position between the bolt and the presser plate can be changed. Consequently, this increases the degree of freedom in adjusting the position of the member mounting plate.
In the present invention, the member mounting plate has a recess formed substantially centrally, the recess has the opening substantially concentrically formed in a bottom portion thereof, the presser plate presses the upper edge of the opening, and the head of the bolt does not project upward from a top surface of the member mounting plate when the presser plate is fixed.
According to the above invention, the head of the bolt does not project upward from the top surface of the member mounting plate, that is, a surface on which the member is mounted. Consequently, the bolt head or the presser plate does not obstruct a member mounting operation.
The present invention is a member fixing device for fixing a member to a floor comprising a porous plate, the device comprising a member mounting plate having an opening penetrating therethrough in a vertical direction, internal thread members each inserted through and fixed in a corresponding one of holes in the floor, and external thread members each screwed in a corresponding one of the internal thread members, the member mounting device being fixed to the floor via the opening using the external thread members and the internal thread members.
According to the above invention, the holes formed in the floor are used and the internal thread members are inserted and fixed from above, so that the internal thread members can be easily fixed in the holes in the floor. As a result, the member mounting plate can be easily mounted in the set position.
In the present invention, the member mounting plate is fixed to the floor further via a presser plate for pressing an upper edge of the opening, the presser plate has a plurality of through-holes through which the external thread members are inserted, and the external and internal thread members are tightened together to integrally fix the presser plate and the member mounting plate to the floor.
According to the above invention, the relative position between the bolt and the presser plate can be changed. Consequently, this increases the degree of freedom in adjusting the position of the member mounting plate.
In the present invention, the member mounting plate has a recess formed substantially centrally, the recess has the opening substantially concentrically formed in a bottom portion thereof, the presser plate presses the upper edge of the opening, and the head of the bolt does not project upward from a top surface of the member mounting plate when the presser plate is fixed.
According to the above invention, the head of the bolt does not project upward from the top surface of the member mounting plate, that is, a surface on which the member is mounted. Consequently, the bolt head or the presser plate does not obstruct a member mounting operation.
In the present invention, the floor belongs to a clean room.
According to the above invention, the member can be fixed without the need to specially process a floor of a clean room. Consequently, even if the member fixed position is changed due to a change in the layout or the like, a decrease in cleanliness caused by dusts can be prevented.
In the present invention, a member mounted by the member mounting plate is a guide rail for a cart running on the floor.
According to the above invention, the guide rail can be more easily mounted. Consequently, this can reduce a construction period for a tracked cart.